


what would you do

by sunshinehalos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drinking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehalos/pseuds/sunshinehalos
Summary: zuko and sokka are tipsy and play video games in their dorm to celebrate the end of finals week.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 261





	what would you do

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am ok

after they'd taken their last final, they'd decided to celebrate. 

in fact, sokka would be willing to bet that the entire campus had the same idea, which is why he and zuko opted to stay inside. if he was being honest, he would have loved to agree to the offer suki made about going to celebrate at a bar, but he knew zuko wasn't that big on socializing in groups bigger than their own circle of friends, so sokka politely declined and said he and zuko would just stay in. maybe watch a movie, or play a video game. have a beer or two. 

he tried to ignore the knowing look suki gave him, but the blush that rose on his cheeks had said otherwise. she patted him on the shoulder and said that the offer still stood if he changed his mind.

thinking back on it now, his stomach drops. he is going to be a subject of ruthless teasing because of it, he already knows. 

he takes his eyes off the screen to momentarily look at zuko. watches as his brows furrow in concentration. 

they were sitting on the floor of their living room -- it was more comfortable than the couch. a few beers surrounding them. his eyes travel down the side of zuko's face, to his lips. stares for longer than expected as he watches as his lips part as he focuses on the television. sokka only snaps out of it when he shouts.

" _ this _ is ridiculous," zuko complains, his voice higher than usual -- indicating moderate annoyance. sokka turns his attention back to the screen only to laugh as he sees zuko's kill cam. katara, aka hairloopies99, had sniped him. 

sokka chuckles at his best friends reaction to his sister killing him. she didn't often play call of duty, but she liked poking fun at how incredibly bad zuko was at it. he was more of a builder, really. 

"this is your fault, you were supposed to cover me," zuko sulks. sokka would call him over-dramatic, but zuko already knows he is. he is getting a minor in theatre, after all. 

sokka laughs, but he dies soon too anyway. on purpose, but he doesn't let zuko know that. "we can go again," he says, determined.

"i hate the split screen," zuko says. "no way."

sokka disputed it, but zuko was firm with his argument, only did his half smile give it away that he was joking. "please," sokka complains. "it's not my fault you suck!" 

zuko glowers at him, but it's all in good fun. pushes him slightly. "absolutely not," he smiles before taking a drink from his first beer of the night. "pizza should be here soon, anyway." 

sokka caves, agreeing to not play any more cod no matter how badly it was calling to him. 

\----

" _ sokka _ ," zuko grumbles. "kill me one more time, i  _ swear _ i will move out."

it sounds intense, but they're just playing minecraft. sokka had coaxed him into it by paying for the pizza which now sat on the floor in front of them, one piece lingering in the box, yet to be claimed. 

sokka laughs as he stops sneaking behind him, trades his diamond sword out for a piece of bread. "what?" he says innocently. "i don't know what you're talking about!" he takes a drink of his beer, his second.

"you're  _ literally _ behind me," he exclaims. "you just switched items!" split screen is no fun, really.

"i did no such thing," sokka says as he eat said bread in-game. 

out of game sokka, the real sokka, sits his controller down to steal the last slice of pizza. after all, he didn't want it to get cold. he holds it to his mouth and as he goes to take a bite, in-game zuko turns around and kills his character. steals all of his xp. his eyes widen as he lets himself drop the slice back into the box haphazardly. " _ you did not just do that! _ "

zuko smirks and turns to face him, his black hair hanging in his face, hiding the devious look sokka knows is in his eyes. "i don't know what you're talking about," zuko teases.

he played him, like a fiddle. gave him a taste of his own medicine. 

that does not fly.

sokka picks up his controller, immediately hits respawn. zuko sprints away from their shared house, but it isn't long until sokka catches up. it's a mistake on his end, if he's being honest. he didn't put on any armor, didn't even grab a sword. zuko's character faced him, a sword ready in his hand.

"wait," sokka says, regretting his decisions. "don't do this." zuko hits his character once. " _ no _ ." a second time. 

sokka tries to push zuko's controller away with one of his hands, but zuko lifts up his arms as he hits him a third and final time, going in for the kill. 

zuko lets sokka push the controller out of his hands, a second too late and he does this thing with his face.

this 'thing' being the cutest smile sokka's ever seen in his 21 years of life. zuko's whole face brightening as he smiles at him, clear he was having fun. zuko raises his eyebrows at him, teasing. almost as if asking what he's going to do in response. "got you."

for the second time that day, sokka's stomach drops. filling with butterflies as he hears those words. "yeah." it's all he's able to muster as he looks at his best friend's golden eyes. he feels zuko's breath on his face, not nearly the most pleasant smelling thing after beer and pizza, and he realizes how close they are. how close  _ he _ made them from his little controller pushing trick.

zuko looks at him, expectant of a one off, a joke. something. "what are you gonna do about it?" he asks. and sokka swears, he  _ swears _ his eyes flicker to his lips. but maybe that's...wishful thinking? he can't tell, not really. he wished zuko had gotten the haircut sokka had teased him about wanting earlier, just for this reason.

sokka's heart pounds in his ears, a few more seconds in this position and there would be no way to 'no homo' his way out of it. 

but what if...

no.

but  _ what if. _

his heart gets louder as they stare at each other, blue eyes meeting gold. and he  _ wants _ to. wants to kiss him. and well, fuck it. 

sokka blames the liquid courage surging through his veins as he musters up the will to say it. "what," he pauses, voice suddenly hoarse. "what would you do if i kissed you." he could blame it on the alcohol his the reaction is bad. it wouldn't be an unreasonable excuse, especially since he is only buzzed, but it's what he's got. stupid, but not unreasonable. zuko's breath is hot against his face as sokka watches the blush that forms on his cheeks. zuko's knee knocks with sokka's own as he shifts slightly. uncomfortable?

sokka feels like a fool as there's a moment of silence between them. he goes to move away, leaning back further. trying to ignore the heat in his own face.

"you could...find out?" zuko says, quiet and squeaky. he meant it as a statement, sokka thinks, but it sounded like a question. hesitant but..curious.maybe he was just shy. or maybe sokka was reading too far into it.

he loses his ability to function for just a split second as he moves a piece of hair from zuko's face as zuko's breath hitches. his index finger trails down the slight ridges of skin where his scar is causing the other's eyes to close momentarily. all the way down to his jaw, and sokka swallows as he cups his face. he searches the aureate eyes for any indication that he shouldn't continue, but there is no clue. no hint to what he should do. they just sparkle back at him as zuko let's out the breath he'd been holding.

his lips are warm, which isn't that much of a surprise because zuko himself has always been more on the hot side, but at the same time it  _ is _ surprising. surprising because sokka had never thought he'd get this far. they're smooth against his own and it catches him off guard at how natural they feel as zuko  _ kisses him back. _ it's everything sokka had hoped, but it's also so much more.

zuko's left hand moves along sokka's neck, bringing him closer. and they  _ move _ .

he pushes back against sokka's lips gently, adding a little more to the kiss. it gives sokka the courage he needs to trails his hands in his hair, hair he's wanted to play with for so long. soft. of course it was soft. and the kiss deepens, becoming a little more wet, a little less shy.

it lasts for minutes, neither wanting to pull away. not sure if it was due to the fact that then they'd have to face what they were doing or if it was because neither wanted to stop.

sokka does end up ending it though, dragging zuko's bottom lip between his teeth ever so slightly as he pulls to rest his forehead against zuko's own. 

" _ oh _ ," sokka mumbles, though over the moon happy with how it turned out.

zuko turns a deeper shade of red." _ oh." _

there's a pause between them. not a sound as they look at each other, small smiles playing on their faces.

zuko looks away first and not a second later does a deep frown replace the smile that once lingered there. and sokka's heart begins to race again, hoping he didn't just ruin everything. but zuko doesn't say anything as he looks away from him.

sokka turns his head in the direction that zuko is looking, praying it's anything else  _ but _ him.

and then he see's it.

his eyes instinctively go to the top of the screen, where he plays.

_ firelord97 was blown up by a creeper. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on [tumblr](https://2uko.tumblr.com/). [prompt list](https://2uko.tumblr.com/post/621688616799830016/two-part-drabble-game) if you'd like to request for yourself<3
> 
> also ps4 >>>>> xbox just saying
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! stay safe


End file.
